


Gay for Roommate’s Bro

by castiel52



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: “You like him!” The blond started sputtering.  “Like him, like him.” Bucky accused, pointing a finger at Steve as the blond blushed even more.
“I’m NOT GAY.” Steve said, his voice apparently loud enough to garner some attention.
 
      OR  
 
The obligatory fic for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited or betad. I just needed to write something to get me out of my funk. I'm still having trouble writing so I just, like, whatever. Also, there is not much age difference between Tony and Steve here. And I made Tony a Computer Engineer because that's my sister's (future) job. I don't even really know what she does except she's in front of her computer a lot and she has these weird circuits.

“I think Tony has a crush on me.” Steve flopped down on the chair right across Bucky’s as he let his bag drop on the floor. The brunet simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other man to elaborate. “Bruce’s brother?” At Steve’s confirmation, Bucky let out a soft _oh_ and let the blond continue. “I mean, he helps us pay rent? And even gives us food?” Steve scratched the back of his head, his face contorting into a frown of confusion, the one where he has a little pout.

 

“Maybe he’s just a good big brother?” Bucky responded and took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Yeah, but,” Steve nibbled his bottom lip for a moment, thinking hard, “he buys me stuff, too. Like, when I had that project for class and I didn’t have the money to buy all the materials, I mentioned it in passing and then the next day, he went to our apartment and dropped off _everything_ I needed, and even things I didn’t even really need. That costed hundreds of bucks! And he takes me out to dinner and never lets me pay.” There was a whine in Steve’s voice, no matter how much the blond might deny it.

 

Bucky was silent for a while, studying his friend. When he finally spoke, he asked in a teasing tone, “Is he hot?”

 

Steve blushed and fidgeted, eyes going everywhere. Suspicion rose in Bucky but he remained quiet. For now. “I mean. Kind of? I think? I mean, he has really nice eyes, like, his lashes are really full, and he’s got a really nice smile. He’s also pretty fit for someone who’s always in front of the computer—he’s a computer engineer, by the way. He’s also really smart. Bruce said he’s a genius and…”

 

“Well, shit.” Bucky said, realization dawning on him as his best friend stuttered. Talking about his roommate’s brother. Steve stared at him with wide eyes. “You _like_ him!” The blond started sputtering.  “Like him, _like him_.” He accused, pointing a finger at Steve as the blond blushed even more.

 

“I’m NOT GAY.” Steve said, his voice apparently loud enough to garner some attention.

 

Steve’s face flushed even more and slumped in his seat, as if he could hide his bulk and just disappear if willed.

 

“But you _do_ like him.” Bucky’s eyes filled with mischief, practically bouncing in his seat, as if Steve.

 

“And again, I’m not. Gay.” Steve hissed through clenched teeth.

 

“You could be, I don’t know, gay for him?” Bucky pointed out with a raised brow. Before Steve could retaliate, his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “Dude! You could be dating a genius.” He exclaimed and leaned forward to emphasize his point.

 

“I—I could?” was Steve’s confused answer. Bucky can tell the blond was considering it, though.

 

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed. “Why are you still here? Go bag yourself a genius!”

 

“I—yeah.” Steve mumbled and picked up his bag, stumbling a little as if he was unsure of what he should do.

 

“ _Go._ ” Bucky gave him light push to get him going.

 

Steve walked as if in a dazed and Bucky couldn’t help the satisfied smile as he leaned back in his chair. His best friend duty is done.

 

*

 

_Extra scene_

 

Steve panted, staring at the ceiling as Tony flopped on the bed beside him, also panting, if anyone was curious. He knew he had a dazed look on his face but he couldn’t help it. Sex with Tony was, well, _out of this world_. He wasn’t even exaggerating. It was beyond awesome. He probably owed Bucky for giving him that advice.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Tony’s voice broke through his thoughts. He turned his head and couldn’t help but smile wider. Tony looked good after sex.

 

“That was amazing.” He replied breathlessly then rolled halfway on top of the older man, burying his face on his chest. Tony’s arms automatically wound up around him, one hand petting his hair.

 

“May I ask what brought this on?” Tony asked, Steve felt his chest rumble as he spoke. He knew the older man was talking about how he just barged in his apartment and told him they should date. Or something. It was pretty blurry.

 

“Bucky.” He responded simply. Tony hummed in confusion. “My best friend. He made me realize I like you, _like you_.”

 

Tony chuckled, kissed the top of his head and said, “Well then. I’ll send him a thank you gift at some point.”


End file.
